The Terminator
by LordGodsServant
Summary: It was just a normal day. But then something strange happens and now two men are chasing a girl, one with the intent of killing her, the other with the intent of protecting her. Just my take on the movie with Sonic characters.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: I just have been bouncing this idea around in my head and needed to write this down. See how you like it._**  
**

* * *

**The Machines rose from the ashes of the nuclear fire.**

**Their war to exterminate mankind had raged for decades.**

**But the final battle would not be fought in the bleak and desolate future,**

**It would be fought here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tonight**

* * *

In Los Angeles, at night, a garbage truck pulled up to a dumpster. Intent on getting his job done, the man behind the wheel inserted his truck's lifters into the side of the dumpster and he began to lift the garbage container up.

However, halfway through, his truck's engine abruptly died.

"What the?"

The man fiddled with the key and the controls, seeing if he could restart it, he couldn't. But his attention was quickly stolen by a strange event that began to happen outside his vehicle. What looked like large forks of lighting were arcing out, centralized over one point. The lighting grew larger and larger, as well as more violent.

The man, who already felt he wasn't getting paid enough, left his truck and scurried away, too frightened to stay and watch whatever was happening.

The lightning finally reached its peak and something fell out of the point in the air that it was centralized over. Having done its job, the lightning faded away, but the object remained.

Upon further inspection, one could see that the object was apparently a hedgehog, midnight black with red eyes and red highlights to his quills. He was bent over in a perfect kneeling position as he arrived. Now that he had, he straightened up slowly, almost mechanically and walked over to a ledge. Before him sprawled Los Angeles in all of its nighttime glory.

But it held no beauty for him, he had a mission and he immediately set off on it.

3 punks, only about 17 years old were messing around with a public telescope when they saw the black hedgehog. The teens were obviously vandals, not just judging by their treatment of public property, but even by their looks, dying their quills and spiking them up in unnatural formations that they thought looked cool.

The hedgehog was striding towards them, not pausing, nor was he taking his eyes off them. It walked up to them and surveyed them in a calculating stare.

"What you looking at?" the oldest of the punks said aggressively.

"What year is it?" the voice was monotonous, lacking in any emotion.

"What year is it, he asks" the leader snickered. He then whipped out a switchblade, his gang followed suit.

"How's about I carve the year into your flesh!"

The black hedgehog moved faster than all three hedgehogs combined. His left and right arms lashed out and slammed into two of the young boys. They stumbled back as their leader thrust his switchblade into the chest of the hedgehog. The hedgehog didn't yell, or grunt, or even flinch as the blade sank into the sole white frill of hair on his chest, right over where his heart should've been.

Instead, his arm shot up and slammed into the boy's chest with such force, that the youth was killed instantly. The hedgehog withdrew his arm and it was slick with blood.

The other two, seeing this, grew white with fright and scurried off.

The black hedgehog took a moment to survey his work. Then he moved on, continuing his methodical search.

* * *

Further into the city, another similar even was taking place. Arcs of lightning were firing around in an alleyway. When these sparks had reached their zenith, another hedgehog was deposited out of it.

This hedgehog however, had several differences to the first. For one thing his fur color was blue. For another, he hadn't exited gracefully; instead he'd landed on his side and looked to be very sore from the whole ordeal. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet, wobbling slightly.

Then, after finding his balance, he took off down the alleyway. But once he reached the end, he was brought up short by a police car that pulled up. The officer, who had apparently seen the large flash of light, was getting out of his car when the blue hedgehog turned around and made a dash.

"Hey you! Stop!"

The Policeman gave chase. The blue hedgehog disappeared around a corner. The policeman drew his gun, but this proved to be a mistake for as soon as he rounded the corner he was attacked, and the gun was wrenched out of his hand. He was forced against the wall as the blue hedgehog pointed the gun in his face.

"What year is it!?"

"What?"

"What year is it!?"

The question wasn't to be answered as another police car pulled up and the hedgehog took off running again.

The police chased him to a clothing store that was closed for the night. They followed him in, never thinking to post a guard in the entrance. This would have been a prudent measure as the hedgehog swung himself down from the balcony on the second floor once everyone was gone. Before he ran again, he reached into the police vehicle and grabbed a shotgun. He'd also gained a large gray trenchcoat which he quickly hit the shotgun under.

He hurried away then, before the police returned. After he'd put some fair distance between himself and the police, he stopped at a telephone box. He quickly got out the phone book and opened it to the "R" section for last names.

His finger slid down the list past names like Ray, Renald, and Robert, until it came to rest on one name.

Rose. Amy Rose.

He tore the page out of the book and hurried off to find the address.

* * *

The next morning, an entirely normal sight greeted the city. A girl in a red dress rode a small electronic scooter to work. She worked as a waitress in a burger shack. She was average looking, nothing about her seemed to make her special. Admittedly to some she might seem a little pretty, but not drop-dead gorgeous.

She punched in her card and the name read "Amy Rose." Then she went and got her uniform on as she began her work day.

She had no idea how much her life would change in the coming time. Or how special she was.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, the black hedgehog was still wandering around. He spotted a phone booth. The hedgehog moved to the booth, which was currently in use. The man using it took no notice of the black hedgehog who was walking towards him.

"Look I need you to pick me up . . . I don't care if you're running from G.U.N. I just need you to- . . . whoah!"

This last word was shouted because the black hedgehog had seized him by the back of his shirt and thrown him away from the booth. As the hedgehog made his way into the booth, grabbing the phone book as he went, the man he'd thrown away could be heard complaining.

The hedgehog ignored him and opened the book to the "R" section for last names. His finger slid down until he came to the name "Rose, Amy." There were three entries under the name. The hedgehog memorized the addresses for the three names. Then he closed the book and moved off.

As he calculated the distance to the first address he realized that it would take him hours to get there on foot, even if he ran the whole way. It would be prudent to acquire a vehicle.

With this thought in mind, he walked up to the nearest unguarded and unoccupied vehicle. He brought his hand back and slammed it straight through the driver side window. The glass broke easily. The hedgehog opened the door and, disregarding the broken glass, sat down in the car and, with an almost inhuman strength, stripped several panels off the steering mechanism. He fiddled around with some of the wires and the car's engine started.

He drove off, with one stop to make before he continued hunting his target.

A gun shop.

* * *

"The 12 Gauge Auto-Loader."

Inside the shop, the black hedgehog was trying out various weapons. The Gunsmith got the gun off the shelf and put it down with all the other weapons his customer was trying out.

"That's Italian; you can go pump or auto."

After testing his gun currently in hand, the black hedgehog's eyes turned to a rather high-tech looking pistol.

"The 45 Long Slide, with laser sighting."

The owner handed him a silver pistol with a laser sighting almost as big as the barrel itself.

"These are brand new we just got them in. That's a good gun."

The man spoke as the black hedgehog followed his instructions.

"Just touch the trigger to start the red dot and that's where you want the bullet to go. You can't miss."

The hedgehog cocked the gun, aimed, and fired. Of course since it wasn't loaded nothing happened but a small click.

The salesmen, slightly intrigued at this mysterious hedgehog who apparently liked guns, asked "anything else?"

"Phased Plasma Rifle with a 40 Watt range."

Slightly amused, the gunsmith replied "hey, it's just what you see pal."

The hedgehog surveyed the back counter, and then said "the Uzi 9-millimeter."

As the man got the gun off the rack he mentioned offhandedly "well you know your weapons buddy. Anyone of these is ideal for home defense. So uh, which will it be?"

As the hedgehog tested an enormous shotgun answered "all."

A grin split the owner's face as he thought of how good of a deal this was "then we close early today."

He walked back to get some paperwork "there's a 15 day wait on the handguns, but the rifles you can take right now."

While he got the paperwork he had his back turned to the hedgehog. When he turned back, he just caught the hedgehog inserting a bullet into the shotgun.

"Hey, you can't do that."

Terror grew in his stomach as the hedgehog leveled the gun at his chest. He only heard one word before the hedgehog fired.

"Wrong."

A blast of gunfire was heard, instantly reuniting the man with his maker.

* * *

At the small diner, Amy Rose was still working her job as a waitress. She grabbed some plates and moved out into the lobby. She moved to a table and said "alright I've got a hamburger only ketchup, a fish filet, and a southwest salad."

"Uh, I just wanted a normal hamburger."

"I had an Angus burger."

"If you go out on a date with me, I'll take that Filet off your hands."

Amy made an annoyed face "if I haven't accepted in two years, I don't think I'll accept now."

"Oh come on, don't be like that baby, I don't bite. Not unless you want me to."

Amy surveyed the green hedgehog with disgust "leave me alone Scourge!"

She left them the orders and went back into the kitchen. Another worker looked at her sympathetically "Scourge again?"

Amy nodded, and then went off to get the next order.

* * *

In an alleyway, the blue hedgehog was using a saw to modify the shotgun he'd obtained. The hedgehog was sawing through the shoulder piece. He sawed through and in his hands he held a shotgun that could be hidden easily and even shot one handed. He took some string and tied it to his shoulder, hiding it beneath his trench coat so that his hands were free. Then he moved out onto the streets, blending in as one of the homeless people. He moved off to find the girl. He had the advantage of knowing exactly where to look.

* * *

In an unobtrusive part of suburbia a car pulled up beside a house. Out of it stepped the black hedgehog. He was clad in a black leather jacket with flame highlights. He walked up to the door of the designated house, the first Amy Rose in the phone book. As he walked up to the door, he noted a rather annoying dog that was bout the size of a rat, barking nonstop at him. He walked up to the door and gave it a good hard knock.

After a few moments, the door opened a crack. Through it peered a rabbit that looked like she was getting on in years, she had dark brown fur.

"Amy Rose?" the black hedgehog asked, his face never breaking from a stoic mask.

"Yes?" the rabbit said uncertainly.

Hearing this, the hedgehog shoved upon the door, easily breaking the chain that was supposed to prevent forced entry. The Rabbit stumbled back, fear flooding her eyes as the hedgehog drew a silver pistol with an elaborate laser sight out of his leather jacket. He aimed it, and before the rabbit could react to the dot hovering on her forehead, the pistol blasted.

The Rabbit collapsed to the floor. The black hedgehog surveyed the body, he considered leaving, but he wasn't one to leave anything to chance if he could help it, so he fired again into the old rabbit's body. After unloading the whole pistol clip into vital areas, the hedgehog was satisfied.

He moved back to his vehicle, reloaded his pistol, and then drove off, intent on his next target.

* * *

At work, Amy was suddenly grabbed by a fellow employee.

"Amy girl c'mon. You're on the news, well sort of."

Amy was dragged into the crew room and shoved into a seat to watch the news.

"_And we repeat, the older woman known as Amy Rose was found shot to death in her house earlier today. We urge anyone with information on this killing to come forward."_

Amy's friend remarked coyly "you're dead girl."

Amy smirked.

* * *

Later in the day, night actually, the blue hedgehog was sitting in a hijacked car. He was only a block away from the apartment of Amy Rose. He'd been watching, waiting for the girl to return home.

He tried to fight sleep but he felt his eyelids begin to droop. He turned his head to see some industrial equipment, like an earthmover and a backhoe, working in a lot that was under development.

It reminded him of things he'd rather not think about, but his dreams refused to grant him a break.

_The machine moved over the wasteland. In the cities, most of it wasn't fit to live in. At least not for humans, so the machines had set up shop in most of the demolished cites. The nuclear holocaust had leveled nearly every center of human life. Every national capitol was gone, wiped away. The machines patrolled their territory, rooting out any humans who were unfortunate enough to survive the bombings._

_The Blue hedgehog and his partner, a pink hedgehog with a large Mohawk, watched a HK-Tank, a monstrous machine as tall as a three story building. It patrolled the machine's territory, killing any it saw._

_He and Sonia (his partner's name), had a mission of sabotage, along with various other teams of two. They both moved throughout the wreckage, keeping pace with the machine, but staying out of its searchlights as well. They dodged into a small shelter, a place where there was a small metal hollows. Several humans were inside, not resistance members, simply terrified innocents who were trying to survive long enough to get out of machine territory._

_After saying a few comforting words, as well as an insistence to run once they distracted the machines, he and Sonia left the hollow and continued dogging the machine. He internally flinched at the sound as the machine rolled over a patch of skulls. There were too many of these to count, grisly leftovers of the nuclear strikes. Just another element that made this place all the more forbidding._

_They found a spot and laid low. Sonia drew two capsules about the size of an applesauce container. She passed one to the blue hedgehog and he twisted the knob on the top. He then stood and quickly threw it, and then ducked down just as quickly. Sonia followed suit, but something went wrong, the machine's spotlight aligned onto her. Just after she'd thrown her capsule into the chassis of the machine, its guns blazed and the blue hedgehog cried in grief as his partner was gunned down._

_A moment later, the capsules detonated and the machine was blasted apart. In the wake of this, a flying machine that felt distinctly like a vulture swooped down upon him. A car was heard pulling up and the blue hedgehog took one last look at his partner's body. Then he clambered into the driver's side of the jury-rigged truck while the former driver climbed to man the turret they'd installed._

_They took off, pursued by the machine aircraft. The hedgehog tried to make the ride as smooth as possible, but it was impossible in the twisted terrain. _

_Finally, a stray shot slammed into their truck and it spun, twisting and rolling until it was on its side. Its engine burst into flames, and the hedgehog was stuck inside. He tried freeing himself but it was no use. He felt the heat getting closer, already hurting his eyes. He yelled aloud for anyone that might be near._

_It was no use, he was about to die. . ._

The blue hedgehog's eyes snapped open and he gasped. After affirming that he was in fact, not about to be burnt alive, he glanced down the street and stiffened as he saw the object of his mission.

Amy Rose was returning to her apartment.

He put the car in drive and casually drove over and parked. Then he followed her in, taking great care not to be seen.

* * *

Inside her apartment, Amy Rose was freshening up while listening to the radio. She was due for a night at a nice little skating rink. Her friend whom she shared the apartment with would be home later that night. She heard her phone ringing and quickly ran to get it.

"Hello."

A young voice answered her "hi Amy, are we still due for out skating night."

Amy smiled, "you bet Cream, the only way I would miss this is if there was some psycho killer robot thingy that was out to kill me."

Both chuckled at the totally insane notion.

"My mom went and got me some new skate for the occasion, I can't wait to try them out."

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun Cream, see you there."

She hung up and finished cleaning herself off. Then she grabbed some money, the keys to her scooter, and a sandwich. Then she locked her apartment door, forgetting that she was leaving the radio on.

The radio continued its noise. If Amy had stayed a few minutes longer she might've heard this message.

"_We have discovered the second murder of a woman named Amy Rose. She was shot to death inside her own house mere hours after the first killing. Police suspect a highly unstable mental case is perpetrating the crime."_

* * *

The police were indeed investigating the case. The commissioner at the police station was looking over the addresses of women with the name Amy Rose. His assistant commented as he looked "man I hate the cases with the nutjobs."

"Yeah, no kidding."

He finished his perusing of the names "do we know where this last Amy Rose is?"

"Not currently, she's probably not at home since she isn't answering calls. We have men ready to go out and find her if she contacts us."

"Good keep the men on standby."

* * *

Amy was starting to get worried. She was certain someone was stalking her. She'd taken no notice of the blue hedgehog as he left the building behind her. But a growing sense of unease had crept up on her as she walked down the streets. Every time she turned a corner she could see him out of the corner of her eye, walking after her.

Then she remembered the news about the woman who'd shared her name who had been gunned down. Fear crept into her chest, but she tried to remain calm. At the next corner, she hurriedly ran into a dance parlor named "Tech Noir."

She sat at one of the tables, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as the blue hedgehog walked by. Once he'd gone from the window's line of sight she walked over to the phone. She tried to call the police, but was halted by the fact that she kept getting shifted around from department to department.

Then she had an idea. She quickly dialed her apartment number, trying to call her friend.

* * *

The phone rang at the apartment, but nobody answered it. It went to the answering machine and Amy's scared voice was heard.

"Hi, Mary, this is Amy. Listen I think that there's some scary guy stalking me. The Police keep shifting me around departments so could you give it a try. I'm at this place downtown called "Tech Noir." I'm going to try and call the police again. See you."

She hung up and the one person in the room listening shifted. The black hedgehog opened a drawer beneath the phone and dug around some. He came up with a personal address book and pocketed it. He also found a picture of Amy and took a moment to memorize it. Then he turned to leave, taking care to step over the unmoving body of a purple hedgehog. She was in a nurse's uniform and had a nametag that read "Mary." It was stained red, like her clothing.

* * *

Amy finally managed to contact the police commissioner.

"Sir please don't put me on hold or transfer me to another department!"

"Don't worry, I won't, now what's going on Ms. Rose."

"There's this guy, I think he's stalking me. I'm downtown in a place called "Tech Noir."

"Okay, you're in a public place so he won't risk attacking you. Just follow my instructions. Stay out in the open, don't leave the building or even go to the bathroom. I'll have an officer down there stat."

Amy hung up and sat down at a table.

* * *

The black hedgehog had arrived at the Tech Noir building. He walked in, disregarding any form of payment. A bouncer tried to accost him for not paying the fee, but the hedgehog gripped his fist and the man collapsed in pain as it felt like his hand was crushed.

The hedgehog moved throughout the crowd, surveying and studying it for any sign of Amy Rose. Unknowingly, he walked right past her, their bodies separated by several people.

Amy meanwhile was looking around herself, when she suddenly saw something that made her blood run cold. The blue hedgehog was sitting at a counter right across from her, and he was watching her. Amy glanced away, not sure what to do.

About that time, the black hedgehog turned, and caught sight of her through the mass of bodies. He moved forward, anyone in his way was shoved aside through his sheer strength.

To Amy, it seemed as if the world was moving in slow motion. She saw the black hedgehog moving towards her. Saw him drawing a pistol with a laser sight. She watched as the red dot came to rest on her forehead. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blue hedgehog whip something out from under his trenchcoat.

She saw the black hedgehog's finger begin to pull on the trigger, but before he could complete the shot that would end Amy's life, what sounded like an explosion shattered the musical rhythm the whole process had had.

The black hedgehog jerked, having been hit by the shotgun shells. He turned to look at the blue hedgehog, attempting to point his gun at him, but the blue hedgehog was too fast. He unloaded 3 more shots into the black hedgehog and moved forward as the hedgehog fell to the ground.

Amy moved as well, her dumbstruck stare having been interrupted. The black hedgehog, somehow, was still alive. He stood up, grabbing a machine gun from the inside of his jacket. He aimed it at the blue hedgehog, who dived behind a counter. The shots slammed into where he'd been just a moment ago.

The black hedgehog turned his head to see that Amy was making a break for it. He leveled his gun and fired. He would've killed her had there not been another woman who took all the fire behind Amy. Nonetheless, the woman fell on top of Amy, dragging her to the floor.

The black hedgehog moved forward, intent on killing the girl. His aim however, was once again disrupted by the blue hedgehog blasting him with the shotgun. The blue hedgehog wasn't content with one shot however and kept blasting the hedgehog back and back until he was outside the building and flat on his back in the street.

Taking the opportunity, the blue hedgehog knelt down beside Amy who was trying to extricate herself from the dead woman's body. He kicked the body off her and grasped her arm, saying only one thing.

"Come with me if you want to live."

Amy, unsure of what to do, glanced back at the body of the black hedgehog. With a thrill of horror she saw that, impossibly, the hedgehog was still moving, in fact it looked to be struggling to get up.

"COME ON!" the blue hedgehog screamed at her and she found her feet moving.

Both of them crashed out through the back door and began running down an alleyway. The black hedgehog came through after them seconds later. He gave chase, giving long, powerful strides.

The blue hedgehog led her to a car that he opened posthaste. He crouched behind it and shot at the fuel lines of a car right in front of the black hedgehog. The car exploded. Not waiting to see if it had worked or not, the blue hedgehog shoved Amy into the car and began starting the engine.

Then, out of the fire, just as the car was beginning to move, leapt the black hedgehog, partially ablaze. He landed right on the hood of their vehicle. He brought his arm back and smashed right through the glass trying to get at Amy.

"Hold on!"

The blue hedgehog drove backwards as Amy tried to fend off the arm that was reaching for her. The blue hedgehog made and abrupt exit out of the alley and spun sharply. The centripetal force tore the black hedgehog away from the car and he spun right into a police car that had just arrived to pick up Amy.

The Blue hedgehog set the car in drive and made a hasty retreat, driving away as fast as he could.

Back at the police car, the policeman was on his radio, calling for backup and an ambulance. He didn't see the black hedgehog coming up behind him. The hedgehog slammed the officer's head against his own car, knocking him out cold. Then the black hedgehog got in and took off as well, trying to find his prey and his prey's protector.


End file.
